Electronic systems and methods for timing athletic-events such as track or swimming performances are known in the art. One previous system is known as “Accutrack,” which is sometimes referred to as a photo finish record system that produces a time sequence set of photographs of contestants crossing a line. Generally with such a system, a sound activated switch located on or near the starter detects the firing of the starter's gun, horn or other sound device. The switch may be coupled to the recording system with a wire, or a flash generating and detecting system may be used in order to eliminate the wire connection between the sound detecting device and the recording system.
Such conventional systems typically have been characterized by high cost (such as including expensive cabling or radio links to quickly communicate the time of the start of a race from the starting location to the finish location), or else have inconvenient user interfaces or human signaling or separate character recognition software or the like. What is needed are improved accurate, low cost, easy to use systems and methods for schools and other organizations that cannot afford currently available high end systems.